


Some Angsty and Tearful Short Stories

by orphan_account



Series: TF2 Short Stories [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Spy, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tears, dont worry, multiple happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some short stories for if you feel like crying or feeling down. There's a happy ending to all of them, don't worry, and Dad Spy will be featured quite a bit if I can help it :)!! There may be triggering things !!Talk to me on Tumblr (also scoutsbonksoda) for shorter asks and headcanons!





	1. Hello!

This is just a placeholder until I start writing!  
You can about this on Tumblr and send in prompts but I warn you now, this is mostly for me so I won't write many, if any, of what's sent in. Sometimes a writer just needs to use their own ideas to get things out.

I also warn that this is a way for me to vent and there may or may not be triggering things. Please be careful.


	2. Scout's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout has a bad day.

It wasn’t often that Scout snapped. He had gotten good at controlling his anger over the years but now… 

It just wasn’t enough, it seemed. 

The pressure in his chest swelled and took over his throat, making him want to cry so badly but he couldn’t. Crying always took away a big chunk of someone’s anger and he wanted to be taken SERIOUSLY goddammit, he wasn’t a child.

But here was that horrible feeling again, like a balloon covered in cotton, making its way up his throat.  
He tried to even his breaths and ignore the tears collecting in the inner corners of his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, goddammit, stop fucking crying!

He couldn’t even hear what anyone else was saying anymore.

He barely realized he was being taken away, still trying not to cry. It wasn’t until he was far away from the commotion and the fight that he realized the German doctor was leading him away.

“Freakin let go!”

He yanked his arm out of the gloved grip.  
Medic gave him a strange look that he couldn’t quite decipher before handing him a canteen of water and advising him to drink. Both of them knew his temperment issues were hard to control.

Medic asked the usual questions.

How are you feeling now? Do you know what may have triggered it? Were there any differences this time? Is there anything you need?

Scout answered them as he did every other time.

At least he didn’t have to cry anymore.  
He picked at the bandages on his hands and fiddled with his shoelaces as Medic scribbled something down on his clipboard. The sound paused and Scout looked up. 

Spy was there, holding an energy bar and juice. 

Medic cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, gathering his things.  
“I will… Finish this in my office. You know where to find me if you need me, gentlemen.”

The two stood in silence as Medic’s footsteps went farther into the distance.

“So,”

Spy settled on top of a crate left in the large hallway of the base. Scout sat next to him, legs crossed, and took the juice.

“So.”

Scout inhaled deeply. 

“It was Engie this time, I think. I know he don’t trust me with his fancy shit, but I just… When he told me where to use it and kept looking at me while I sat there… It reminded me of Ma.”  
Spy nodded. He knew how protective the woman could be.

“I know she meant well but I never got any privacy during school. I wasn’t allowed in my room. She’d always yell at me for closin’ my door. I remember she went through my room when I was out once.”

Scout preferred the feeling of tears over the cold, tired feeling resting over him.

“And Engie talkin’ to me like that… Well, it just felt like I was isolated again. No privacy, no freedom, locked in one place. I got pissed, man, I don’t wanna live like that again.”  
Scout hugged his knees close to his chest, pressing his cheek into his arm.

“People always tellin’ me what to do an’ what to say gets annoyin’ and I want to change it. It makes me real angry man, I explode and it just…”

He made an exploding gesture with his hands and pointed to his head.

Spy pulled his boy closer, letting him lean on him.  
He ruffled his hair and, in a rare moment, leaned down slightly to give him a tender kiss on the top of his head. Scout didn’t respond to the kiss but the Frenchman could feel him relax in his hold.

“We can stay here until you defuse then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr by the same name :)


	3. I'm Angry at my Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pissed. And Medic does his best.

The girl sobbed, clinging to his coat. 

Medic rubbed her back soothingly, sympathy written all over his face. He couldn’t help her. The first patient he couldn’t help.  
“I know, dear. Just hold on, stay strong. Someday you will get out. Someday you will get away. And when you do, I will watch you walk away from them.”

He spoke quietly, wiping her tears with a handkerchief. 

“He just can’t shut up,” She sobbed. “He’s always talking, making it worse, and she gets angry at him and then me for whatever BULLSHIT REASON,”   
She screamed, throat stinging.

Medic hushed her, concerned making it’s way into his voice.

“Ignore them. Ignore them both, take what you have to and when the time comes you can leave. It’s only five more months, dear.”  
She swatted his hand away, screaming again. It dissolved into tears, her throat aching for rest.

“I hate them! I fucking hate them! I’ll kill them both someday! I’ll tear their necks right off their fucking shoulders while I set them on fire,”  
Her eyes were bright with murderous rage, blood escaping her nose. 

Medic watched in silence as she finally settled. With nothing new left to say, he parted with his final remark.

“I’m sorry you can’t get out.”


	4. I think I cry too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I project myself and my situation into Scout and his parents.

Being alone was always such a bummer.

Scout curled into his pillow, ignoring his parent’s shouting and slamming downstairs. Instead, he pretended.  
He pretended like his pillow wasn’t wet from tears. He pretended his throat wasn’t tight. He pretended his life was okay, his parents were loving, his friends were here, his teacher would get him out soon. 

He pretended his heart didn’t hurt.

Finally, the sound of his mother’s steps coming up the stairs rang through the second floor hall.

She eased his door open.

“Hey,”  
She said, voice still angry.

“I know you’re awake. You know what you have to do right? Ignore your dad and focus on what you have to do.”  
She paused.

“You’ve got no time left and you’ve failed too much in the past. You life will be in shambles if you keep going like this.”

With that, she was gone.

He realized how much more he prefered loneliness to either of his parent’s company, curling his lip in disgust.

How dare either of them tell him what to do? How dare they act like they were such good parents, never asking what he wanted and how he felt about anything? All they wanted was to show him off, to prove that they were a better family than others.  
Hatred grew in him like a bush, swallowing any love or respect he had for the shit family he’d been born into.

Suicide had been an option in the past, but now?   
He had friends to look after, people to stay behind for, those who cared for him and relied on him. The people who had made his life bearable were now making his life difficult.

He loved them, he really did, but they were stopping him from the one thing that would stop the clock.   
Confused and heart shattered in every way possible, he closed his eyes and ignored the tears that streamed down his face as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://scoutsbonksoda.tumblr.com/


End file.
